Gotham's Superhero
by Sophiemacyd
Summary: Haley is an old friend of Barry Allen who after a particle accelerator explosion is left in a coma for a week. She doesn't know how but she had a feeling to wake up. When discharged she moves to Gotham for the better. When she heard about Barry she crumbles until a certain umbrella boy picks her up. However, she soon starts to notice something odd about her. Please review!
1. Chapter 1 Haley

Chapter 1

Haley's P.O.V

My name is Haley Powell. A 25 year old with brown hair and green eyes, yep that's me. During the day I work as a forensic scientist, but at night I join dance clubs. No, not exotic dancing if you think I try to earn a little extra cash on the side. Street dancing. Since I was younger I was always interested in street. Heck I even used to practice in my bedroom in front of the mirror. My mom tried to get me to do ballet. Yeah, like that was happening. As soon as I walked in there I could tell that all of the girls were prissy and perfect. I immediately walked out and refused to take part in the classes. Mom tried her best to get me to go and try but I refused. I was and still am quite stubborn. Anyway, enough about me and more about what happened a week ago.

In 2014 I was in my apartment listening to music whilst drinking red wine. My date hadn't showed up. Our plans were simple. Meet at mine. Got to a restaurant and then go back to his for a bit of 'special time'. That is the last time I go on a dating website. I was just thinking over life on my couch. It was late when Barry had texted saying he couldn't watch the particle accelerator explosion. Poor Allen. He is such a science geek and would have loved to seen the explosion. Barry and I met as neighbours when he moved into Joe's house after his mom was murdered. If you ask on who killed his mom I would say the man in yellow just like Barry. Although I was asleep I do remember feeling like there was someone watching me. Either way Barry, Iris and I became good friends. We remained friends until Barry and I went to college to study forensic science. Although we met often Barry and I drifted apart, with him becoming indulged in his work. Back to the topic of what happened a week ago. I was at home pondering life when a thunderstorm shocked me to the core. I have always hated thunderstorms and I will always hate them. I went to my windows to close them and I was half way there when I saw lightning. However it wasn't ordinary lightning, because it was coming from the particle accelerator explosion. That's when it happened. At first there was a bright light and an explosion. Then there was a crackling of lightning and a wave of some sort. Heading straight for me. I had no time to react. When the wave hit the windows smashed into pieces and I was blown into the air. Pain circulating everywhere in my body. Then I hit the floor and blacked out.

I don't know what happened next. It was just black, like you are in a deep sleep. At first I thought I was dead. There was nothing except memories playing through my mind. I kept having the same memory being played in my head, like a broken DVD player that only played one scene.

I was 13 and we were at school outside our lockers. Barry was busy reading whilst Iris and I were discussing the latest fashion trends. Dungarees were popular back then. Suddenly Barry was pushed against his locker and his book fell from his hands.

"Hey where's my lunch money?"asks a boy in 8th grade, our grade. He doesn't look like he's in our year though, he is as tall and strong as a senior and is a jock.

"I..."Barry trails off squirming.

"Leave him alone"I order.

"Yeah he has done nothing to you"defends Iris.

"Awe Allen's girlfriends come to rescue him. Imagine if your mommy was here"replies the jock. He's dead.

"Hey! I said leave him alone"I reply stubbornly.

He drops Barry who fumbles around and turns to me.

"Or what princess?"he asks.

"I have a black belt in karate - do you really want to pick on me?"I ask.

"Lets see shall we"he answers poking me.

"Haley don't"warns Iris helping Barry.

"Oh this will be fun"he announces and pushes me to the floor and I roll over and get up. Students start yelling "FIGHT!" "FIGHT!" "FIGHT!". The jock however goes to punch me. I swiftly duck and side kick him in the legs. He grunts but then grabs me. I kick him in the stomach before punching him in the face. He stumbles but then grabs me and smashes me to the floor. He kicks me but I kick him and he falls and we wrestle. I did land some good scratches and punches. That's when the teachers intervened. We were dragged off one another and taken to the principal and we were all sent home. Then we got a shouting at by Joe and my mom.

I wonder what would have happened if I could fight him again. It was true in what I said. I was and still am a black belt in karate. If I could change the past I would have gone back and beaten the crap out of that kid or at least helped my younger self, although that would create a paradox.

I don't how long it had been but I was suddenly jolted awake like a thousands volts flowing through your body. The thing is I chose to do so. Then there was beeping and nurses and doctors flurrying everywhere. Soon after everyone had calmed down I was told what had happened. I was struck by the explosion and had been in a coma. No internal damage done, just a few scrapes and bruises. The doctors said it was odd that I had been in a coma yet didn't have any major damage to my body. Iris then appeared and she was the one who explained about Barry. He was in a coma and doctors weren't sure of what would happen. His heart had stopped beating twice and had to resuscitated. Apparently the hospital suffered power outages at the same time but ever since the explosion that was normal. A few days later I could go home. Iris helped me walk up the stairs to my apartment, well what was left of it. It had been partially damaged in the explosion and couldn't be lived in.

"Well this is it"I stared as I saw half of my apartment smashed to bits. The couches were singed, part of the kitchen was burnt. I gathered any clothes and any personal possessions I had left, my dads medals hadn't been damaged or my phone for that matter. My phone had been in my bedroom that night which wasn't affected.

"You can move in with us if you want to?"asked Iris.

"Thanks Iris but the truth is I got offered a job with good money and had plans of moving away"I admitted.

"What about Barry? He's your best friend and needs you"asked Iris.

"Look I will visit every weekend and visit him, besides he has you and Joe and everyone else there at the hospital. You are much closer to him than me - you two are siblings. I just want to get away from here to be honest"I explained.

"That's fine, I accept your decision and will let Joe know. Just call me when you arrive there okay?"

"Don't worry Iris I will be fine"

"Where are you going anyway?"

"Gotham"

And that is how I ended up here in Gotham.


	2. Chapter 2 - Welcome to Gotham!

Chapter 2

Haley's P.O.V

Gotham. Crime. Murder. Perfect, not. I know someone would call me crazy for moving here but the thing is I was born here and raised here until I was 8. Also my older brother is here, Detective James Gordon who I haven't seen for a while. He doesn't even know about me being in a coma for a week, although I guess he will know about the particle accelerator explosion. I had bought my apartment over two weeks ago thankfully so I could just move in any day. I walk up to the tower block and once inside up the stairs. Thankfully my apartment is on the fourth floor so I don't have to do much running. Once I reach the fourth floor I see four apartment doors. I am 4b which is opposite 4a. I fumble for the keys and open the door. Once inside I step into the apartment space. Thank god for Iris, because she got the removal men in here yesterday who have put everything in place. I enter the lounge which has a dining area at the back. To the right of the lounge is a bathroom and two master bedrooms. I walk around and examine my new furniture. The only possessions I had are with me in my suitcases and that isn't many. I can order all of my clothes tonight so I can collect them after work.

"What do you think?"I spin around and see a creepy looking man standing in my living room.

"Who are you?"I ask.

"Oswald Cobblepot - I live in apartment 4a with my mother. I heard your door apartment open and thought I would want to introduce myself"he explains as I walk over to him.

"Nice to meet you. I am Haley Powell"I reply shaking his hand. His hair, black as the night, is sticking up in places, and he wears a dark purple waistcoat over a white shirt and a black suit jacket over the top with a black and purple tie. Not bad.

"Well I should get going, mother is waiting for me"he replies.

"Sure, actually could you show me around the city tomorrow I am new"I suggest.

"Oh I would love to, but I am busy tomorrow. What city are you from?"asks Oswald.

"Central city"I answer.

"Why would you move from there to a place like Gotham?"he questions.

"Haven't you seen the news lately? There was a huge particle accelerator explosion that killed and injured loads of people"I explain.

"Oh my that is terrible. Were you injured?"he asks. Yeah I am not telling him I just came out of a coma.

"My apartment got blown up and damaged but I wasn't there so I am fine"I answer. Truthfully, I am still in shock from the whole coma and explosion.

"That's a relief"he answers before a voice calls for him.

"That's mother, if you want to know when I can show you around the city then knock on my apartment door and ask"answers Oswald before he quickly scampers away.

"Nice meeting you too"I comment before I turn the TV on. I examine the channels. Good, Iris remembered to not include the sports channels.

I cannot stand sports at all. I skipped gym during high school and the school just accepted it. No amount of detentions would stop me so they gave up. I just sat in a classroom and studied some science or something. Now time to get down to business. I look at my list of things to do:

1) Make bed

2) Order stuff

3) See bro

4) Ring Iris

I empty out my suitcases and put away all of my belongings in their respectful places. The beauty of having most of your clothes destroyed is that I can order all new ones. All of my personal possessions I put away under my bed. Then I actually make it. I am so glad I have a new mattress, my old one gave me backache, and my bed is kingsize. Perfect for any guys that come back to mine for a bit of a good time. That Oswald guy would never end up in my bed. He is so creepy and stares at you. Eurgh. He may seem sweet but on the inside guys like him are different. Well that's what Iris taught me as a wing woman.

Anyway once everything is finally away I go out and head to the police station. I walk along Gotham streets. It is said to be horrible but honestly at night it feels like Central City. I carry on walking and suddenly feel a yank on my arm. I spin around and see a man trying to get my handbag. I spin around and kick him, knocking him unconscious. A few people stare but I ignore them. Thank god for the black belt.

"Hey!"I hear a shout and I look between the swarms of people and I see two people trying to make their way towards me. At first I don't recognise them as they are masked by the crowd, but as they get nearer I recognise one of them to be Jim.

"Jim!"I call as soon as I see his face.

"Haley?"he asks as I engulf him in a hug.

"I am so glad to see you"I comment as he hugs back before looking at me.

"What? How? When?"he manages to get out.

"I'll explain later, but for now here's a thief for you to arrest"I answer as I see the man who was with Jim check the thief who is still unconscious. Jim puts some handcuffs on the thief and hands him to the man he is with.

"Jim who's this?"asks the man.

"I'll explain later Harvey but you take him in - I have to go over to Wayne Manor"he answers, before turning to me.

"Explain in the car"he answers as we walk to his squad car. Once inside he starts the engine.

"I thought you were dead Hales, I heard about what happened in Central City. Are you okay?"he asks.

Do I tell him I was in a coma?

"Well the thing is"I start to mutter.

"What?"he asks.

"I was sorta hit by the particle explosion and was in a coma for a week"I answer.

"What?!"he exclaims as we stop at a red light, his face pale. Immediately he begins fussing over me and tries to check me over.

"I am fine Jim, besides I haven't noticed anything different"I answer.

"Well why wasn't I told anything?"he asks.

"There were power outages and the city was in need of repair. Lots of people lost their lives that night Jim. I am just glad to be alive"I explain.

"So why did you move from Central City?"he questions. How am I surprised? He is in the police department.

"Well for starters my apartment's in ruins. Also I just wanted to be back home"I answer.

"Well you can crash at Barbara's penthouse as anytime"he offers.

"Thanks but I have got an apartment already, Iris helped me"I reply.

"Who's Iris?"he asks.

"My friend. She, her dad and adoptive brother were my neighbours in Central City"I answer as we begin to reach the outskirts of the city.

"What about your job?"he asks.

"I got a place at yours truly in forensics and I get my own lab"I answer and Jim laughs in response.

"Oh boy will Nygma get a surprise"he replies laughing a little. I would have asked who the hell Nygma is. They sound like Italian ice cream. However, I am distracted by the big manor becoming even bigger as we drive up the long drive.

"Woah"I admire in amazement.

"Welcome to Wayne manor"announces Jim.

Wayne manor? Who are the Waynes? They must be loaded to have a place this big.

As soon as Jim pulls up he gets out and I follow and once at the massive front door he rings the doorbell. It isn't long before a middle aged man with black/grey hair answers the door.

"Ah detective Gordon. Who is this?"asks the man.

"Alfred I would like you to meet my sister Haley who is in forensics"he answers.

"Nice to meet you Miss Haley, please come in"politely replies the man called Alfred and we step inside. This place is huge.

"Where is Bruce?"asks Jim.

"I have not been able to locate Master Bruce as of yet Mr Gordon"replies Alfred.

"Why don't we discuss what we need to somewhere private?"asks Jim.

"I believe the living room is a good place to discuss"answers Alfred.

"Haley why don't you look around?"suggests Jim.

"Sure thing bro"I answer before I walk to the staircase and walk upstairs. At the first floor I see several rooms and a few corridors. I wander around before being stopped. I quickly turn around and face a 12 year old boy holding a cane.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my home? If Alfred finds out-"he starts threatening me.

"Chill Bruce, Alfred has already approved. He's speaking to my brother downstairs"I reply and the boy puts the cane against the wall.

"Who's your brother?"he asks as we start to walk downstairs.

"Jim Gordon"I answer.

"You didn't answer my question before-"he continues.

"My name is Haley Powell and I'm 25 years old"I interrupt.

"Why are your surnames different?"he asks.

"That's none of your business"I answer.

"Are you his adopted sister?"he asks.

"No"I answer firmly.

"Half or step sister?"he asks again.

"No now shut up and stop asking"I answer as we reach the bottom and we tiptoe to the living room. Where Jim and Alfred are. This kid is irritating to say the least.

"Sounds like a recipe for disaster. What do you want me to do?"I hear as Bruce opens the door and peeks inside. Within seconds we are in the shadows of the living room.

"He wants you to talk some sense into me"Bruce states.

"Haven't I told you to stop creeping up on people like that before? It's bloody rude!"shouts Alfred whilst Jim shoots me a look.

"All right, then, Bruce. Talk to me"offers Jim.

"I'm perfectly fine. Alfred's a worrywart"answers Bruce. Yeah this is my time to go. I try to sneak out whilst they are talking, but I am stopped by Alfred.

"Miss Haley would you like a refreshment?"asks Alfred.

"Thanks, where's the kitchen?"I ask.

"Please allow me to show you"he answers before we leave Bruce and Jim alone.

"Detective Gordon tells me you are from Central City"remarks Alfred.

"Yeah well after what's happened there Gotham seems safer than Central"I answer as we enter the kitchen.

"He also made me aware of your circumstances surrounding the past two weeks"he informs me.

"What did he say exactly?"I ask.

"That you were in a coma for a week after the explosion. I am sorry that you endured such a traumatising experience. Would tea suffice?"he asks.

"Yes please"I answer and that's when I notice it. I feel a bit dizzy but shake it off before feeling a surge of power work its way through me. I start to lose concentration and grab the table for support. I shake my head and it stops.

"Sugar?"he asks.

"Sure just two"I answer sitting at the table and he sits opposite me.

"So why is Jim here? Besides the fact that Bruce self harms and his parents are dead"I question.

"I am not surprised you are a forensic scientist, you are the inquisitive type like your brother"he answers.

"I grew up with two best friends whose dad is a detective, I learnt a few things"I answer before sipping my tea. Alfred eyes me before leaning forward slightly.

"I do not wish to pry but there is something you have not told me, something you have not told your dear brother. I could tell by the way you stood next to him"he infers.

"Let me guess - you're a military man?"I ask.

"Yes I was but back to the question Miss Haley, what are you hiding? I will not tell a soul, and it is better to get anything off your chest"he asks. I can tell he cares about me. He's wise and knows something is up. But what else do you expect from a military man?

I finish off my tea before saying, "some secrets are best kept hidden"I answer before I stand up and leave the kitchen. Again I am hit by an odd wave of power and feel dizzy. I shake it off and head to the nearest bathroom before I lock the door. I look in the mirror and I am shocked when I notice a pale blue wave of energy go over my cheek. What the hell? I am starving and tired. Thankfully I start work next week so I can catch up on my sleep. Some people say you must be energetic after being in a coma, because you are asleep. I definitely disagree. I feel like I haven't slept for days. I wash my face before I leave the bathroom, making sure I don't feel dizzy before doing so. Once out of the bathroom I decide to leave the manor but I quickly sneak upstairs and locate Bruce's room before leaving a note including my phone number. If he ever wants to talk he can. I rush downstairs and leave the manor, making sure they hear the door shut. I go and sit on the steps. Well I guess now is the time to ring Iris.

I dial her number and it rings a few times before she answers.

"Haley hey!"she answers weakly.

"Hi Iris. How's Barry?"I ask.

"Erm..."

"What?"

"Barry, Barry - his heart has been stopping a few times. The doctors don't know how long he will be in a coma"

"Give him my love"

"How about you Haley? Everything okay in Gotham?"

Do I tell her? She doesn't need to worry about me, she needs to concentrate on Barry.

"Yeah I'm fine, just a bit tired. I hope they have a big belly burger here"I reply.

"Well just make sure you rest up. I know your mom would have told you to do the same thing"answers Iris.

There are some voices in the background.

"I have to go for now but I'll ring as soon as possible. Love you and bye"she then hangs up.

"Bye Iris"I say to myself before putting my phone in my pocket.

"Hales?"I turn and see Jim standing there.

"How long have you been standing there?"I ask.

"Long enough, who's Barry?"

"I'll explain later. I just want to go home and get some sleep"I answer before getting in the car. We drive back in silence as it starts to rain. I step out of the car and shut the door. Jim gets out and goes to follow me.

"You can see my place tomorrow when I have slept"I answer.

"Sure thing Hales"he replies before he goes back to his car. Once inside my apartment building I race upstairs to my apartment. I fumble for my keys and when I find them I open my apartment door. I am on the brink of tears.

"Haley"comes a voice. I turn around and see Oswald standing outside his apartment door.

"Not now"I answer.

"What's wrong?"he asks.

"Nothing just tired"I answer before I feel a tear slip down my cheek.

"You're upset, please let me help you"he comments and he helps me into my apartment. Once inside we sit on my couch.

"Have you had anything to eat?"he asks.

"No, but I am hungry"I answer.

"Let me cook you something"he suggests.

"There's canned soup in the kitchen"I answer. Whilst Oswald cooks I take a shower. I feel dizzy again and I fall, trying to grab the wall to cushion it. I hear a knock on the door.

"Are you alright Haley?"asks Oswald.

"Yeah, I am fine. Just dropped the soap"I answer.

"Okay"he replies and I hear him walk away. I wash my hair before I turn the shower off and I dry myself off. Then I go to my room and put on a pair of tracksuit bottoms and a white tank top. I walk back to the kitchen and smell soup. Just what I need.


End file.
